rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LORE Quotes
* Deja Vu, after walking out of the bathroom at Giovanni's: "You'll never guess what I saw!" (Ah, taking quotes out of context) * Puddles: "I'll make him totally wet!" (Wait, that sounds bad... again, taking quotes out of context) * Dan Mitchell: "I hear that The Indestructible Man is actually just nigh invulnerable." * Dan Mitchell, about two-way communicator watches: "But Dick Tracy has them!" Deja Vu: "Yeah, but Dick Tracy is a comic book character." * Deja Vu: "I reach for my silver bullets in my silver gun." GM: "It's not there." Deja Vu: "SHAAAAADE!" * "I'm tired of these mutha frickin' werewolves on this mutha frickin' plane!" * Dan Mitchell, by himself: "Oooooooo. Shade's in trouble!" *blank stares* "What? I thought we all agreed that we'd do that when she's in trouble." * Steve, when seeing Shade's dress: "That's also what Dan's wearing. It'll be awkward. Not because they're wearing the same thing, of course." * Puddles, at Mitch when dressed at a party: "You look like an idiot with your cummerbund on your head like that." * Puddles, when trying to give Indestructible Man a custom drink: "But... I made it for you!" * Deja Vu: "I got stuck with a stalker, a kleptomaniac, and a moron." Dan Mitchell: "That ain't nice, you shouldn't call her a moron!" * Bryan: "For Indestructible Odors, use Old Spice Talent Formula! Strong enough for a Talent, but pH balanced for you!" * Deja Vu: "Rise and SHINE!" Dan Mitchell, with a hangover: "You're so lucky that I can't use my powers right now..." * Deja Vu: "No time like the present." * Steve, OOC: "Susan Brooks... ah, I get it." "Seriously, I just got it right now." * Looking for objects to fight paper: Deja Vu: "I got scissors." Dan Mitchell: "I got a rock." Deja Vu: "You idiot." * Deja Vu: "Did you get a new hat for me?" Puddles, annoyed: "Uh... no." * Bryan, OOC: "You know that one scene from "Brazil"? The one where a man gets taken away by a tornado of paper? Yeah..." * Discussing a new "Haste" power: Steve: "Of course, the side effect is that you're going to leave behind garbage everywhere." Everyone else: "Huh?" Steve: "You know, Haste makes waste." Everyone else: *facepalm* * Bryan, OOC: "Hey, Dan Mitchell doesn't have a code name." Steve: "Yeah, he does, Parhelion." Bryan: "What?" Steve: "That's why we don't use it." * Agent Price, to Doris: "And you should be meeting with your other team members here shortly." Deja Vu, as he walks in the door: "I already have." * Dan Mitchell, about the Robot Dog: "Nice dog. What breed is that?" * Deja Vu, about a Smoke-creating Talent: "So... we have to smoke him out?" * Doris: "The dog can also tell time." Steve, OOC: "It's a watchdog, right?" * Erica, on dogs flying planes: "Dog is my co-pilot" * Totally not related to the game: "So, how on fire was your cat?" * Papercuts: "Shut up, you idiots! There's a Japanese patrol out there." Deja Vu: "Oppositional-Defiant, despondent attitude... I think he's depressed." * Deja Vu (proudly showing his inked hand): "Look what I've got!" * Dan: "We could call it the Deja Vu River." "I think I've seen that river before." * Gizmo: "Would you like to play a game?" - 20 questions with Gizmo... it's always a Robot Dog. * Deja Vu: "I think it was called jifk. I watched it on the duhvduh." - On the movie JFK by Oliver Stone * Doris: "No one wants to try out the shrink ray... I know! We can shrink Easy company" * Group: "We don't know each other. We didn't even take the same pelican." * GM: "Actually, this Yamato is not from a parallel reality. Just the microwave." * Doris: "It's the Counter Anti-Talent device. You know, the C.A.T." * Dan: "Better let the CAT out of the bag." * Group: "How do we know it's on?" Doris: "When the device is on, the light will turn off." * Deja Vu: "Look, if we can fix the future to the way I remember it, it will be fine."